La décision de Draco Malfoy
by gellyk
Summary: Draco retourne au Manoir Malfoy après la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Il entame une discussion avec Rogue... Toute sa destinée en est changée. OS


Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi, à part l'histoire.

Annonce: Ceci est la première fic que je poste sur le site, mais pas la première que j'écris. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez des reviews, please,que ça vous ait plus ou non! Merci et bonne lecture. ;-)

****

**La décision de Draco Malfoy**

Draco courait. Vite. Très vite. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à quitter le château sans s'être fait arrêter par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il se retrouva dans la Grande Rue de Pré au Lard.  
Essoufflé, il regarda derrière lui pour voir s'il n'était pas suivit... Rassuré, il sortit sa Main de Gloire pour être tout à fait en sécurité et il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Lui, Draco Malfoy, fils de célèbres Mangemorts, était retourné cette année à Poudlard nantit d'une mission : Tuer Albus Dumbledore sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait été près de réussir, mais, au moment crucial, il n'avait pas pu prononcer l'incantation du Sortilège de la Mort. Comment cela était-il possible? LUI, le Serpentard craint de tous ses camarades de maison, le premier à haïr les Sangs de Bourbes et leurs amis avait échoué.  
Et pourtant! Toute l'année, il avait mis en oeuvre des stratagèmes pour tuer le Directeur de l'école... Il n'expliquait pas ce manque de courage...

- Comment ai-je pu faillir à ma mission, murmura-t-il? Résultat, c'est Rogue qui l'a fait...

Quelques minutes après, Draco passa outre l'interdiction faite aux mineurs de transplaner et se rendit chez lui.

CRAC!

Draco, à peine arrivée, fut serré à en être étouffé par les bras de sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy.

-Maman! Je t'en supplie! Lâche-moi!  
-Oh! Draco! Tu as mis tellement de temps à rentrer que j'ai cru qu'ils avaient réussit à t'avoir!  
-Eh bien! Tu vois: je suis là, rassura le blond. Mais à mon avis, ils vont venir voir dans quelques jours si je ne suis pas ici.  
-Oui, je le crois aussi mon fils! Et, c'est ce que me disait Severus à l'instant!

Draco se retourna et vit son professeur de potion et parrain assis sur le canapé.  
Il lança:

- Alors? Vous devez être fier de vous, j'imagine? Vous m'avez empêché d'accomplir ma mission et de cette façon, vous allez rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Maître!

-Draco! Je te prierais de ne pas parler ainsi à Severus, tu lui dois le respect!

-Laisse, Cissa, fit Rogue. Ce n'est pas grave!  
Draco, tu n'allais tout de même pas t'imaginer que j'allais rester les bras croisés alors que ta mère se rongeait les sangs pour toi? Soit raisonnable! Tu n'as pas réussit à tuer Dumbledore malgré le fait que tu l'avais isolé malicieusement. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps et si le maître l'avait appris, tu aurais été sévèrement punit! Alors que là, tu ne seras que "gentiment" blâmé.

-Oh! Arrêtez votre cinéma, cracha Draco! Vous croyez que votre discours me touche alors que vous avez tout raconté à Dumbledore? Je vous ai entendu, un soir, près de la foret interdite.

Severus blêmit et Draco en profita pour continuer: - Eh oui! Ca vous surpprned hein? Je sais aussi que Dumbledore vous a ordonné de le tuer si je n'y arrivais pas, dans le but de me protéger! Alors, avant de me donner des leçons, vous feriez mieux de dire ouvertement dans quels camps vous êtes!

Lorsque Draco arrêta sa tirade, Narcissa Malfoy était stupéfaite: - Severus! Dis-moi que c'est faux!  
En un rien de temps, rogue lança un sortilège d'amnésie doublé d'un sortilège de stupéfixition à la femme de Lucius.

Draco bondit, baguette en main et hurla: - Ne touchez pas à ma mère, espèce de traître!  
A sa grande surprise, son professeur partit dans un grand rire: - Tu oses me traîter de traître alors que dans l'histoire, tu es pire que moi? Tu meurs d'envie de rejoindre l'Ordre du phoenix!

-Comment pouvez-vous m'insulter de la sorte! Fulmina Draco.

- Draco, tu sais beaucoup plus de choses sur ma véritable nature que je ne l'aurais imaginé, mais, toi-même, tu ignores quelque chose sur toi que je sais grâce à la légilimancie! Depuis les actes de ton père au Ministère, tu rêves de changer de camps, de venir chez les gentils, mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Cependant, si tu lis au plus profond de toi, tu sauras que j'ai entièrement raison!

Draco, interdit, ne protesta pas, et Rogue continua: - Maintenant, tu peux aller me dénoncer au Seigneur des Tenebres, mais tu resteras Mangemort toute ta vie, ou alors, tu peux venir du bon côté! Honnêtement, tu n'as aucun avenir ici, à part te soumettre au bon vouloir que tu n'estimes plus ou pas.

- Mais, ma mère! Je ne peux la quitter, protesta faiblement le plus grand mépriseur de Poudlard, redevenu petit garçon. Ma mère compte énormément pour moi.

- Je sais que ta mère et toi avez une très forte relation, mais tu as les cartes en main Draco!  
Rogue laissa passer quelques secondes, puis dit: - Je vais partir, ne t'inquiètes pas de savoir si ta mère va te demander où je suis, elle se souvient juste qu'elle t'attends...

CRAC!

Resté seul, Draco pointa sa baguette sur sa mère et murmura: - Enervatum!  
Narcissa ouvrit les yeux et se jetta sur son fils: - Oh! Draco! Enfin! J'ai cru que tu avais été pris!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco resta chez lui jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce jour-là, il avait pris une décision par rapport à sa discussion avec Severus Rogue.  
Quand sa mère fut endormie, il se rendit dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit avec sa baguette, et se félicita d'une chose: Etre le meilleur de sa classe en sortilège informulé.

Le lendemain, quand Mrs. Malfoy alla réveiller son fils, elle trouva le jeune Draco Lucius Malfoy mort sur son lit, avec une lettre entre les mains.  
Tremblante, refusant de voir la vérité, Narcissa ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut:

_Ma chère Maman, _

Je sais que de lire cette lettre te causera un véritable effort puisque tu auras vu mon corps sans vie.  
Tu sais combien je t'aime et par-delà la mort, celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres redoute tant, je t'aimerais toujours.

Cette lettre où je t'écris le pourquoi de mon geste n'est pas facile à rédiger car je sais que je te fais énormément de peine.  
Je me suis suicidé car je ne supportais plus cette vie de Mangemort où je n'étais libre en rien. De plus, je n'avais plus d'estime pour Père ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela s'est renforcé avec ce que j'ai faillit faire à Poudlard.

Ces derniers jours, cloîtré au Manoir, j'ai eu le loisir de réfléchir à ma vie future... Deux choix se sont imposés à moi: Ou bien je restais Mangemort et continuais à souffrir en silence, ou bien je partais prêter serment à l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
Honnêtement, la deuxième proposition me tentait, puis j'ai pensé à toi: Et si un jour, je me retrouvais à combattre contre toi, alors que je t'aime plus que tout? Je n'aurais eu d'autres choix que de t'éliminer... ce que je n'aurais pas souhaité faire pour tout l'or du monde...

J'ai donc choisit une troisième solution, résolvant tous mes problèmes...

Ma petite Maman, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop...

Sache que toute ma vie, j'ai agit en fonction de toi, pour ton bonheur. Tu dois certainement croire qu'en agissant ainsi, je le fais pour moi... Mais tu te trompes, je le fais pour que ton fils indocile ne te cause plus de soucis.

Je t'aime,

Ton fils,

Draco.


End file.
